In the earthmoving industry, hydraulic systems are typically used to power earthmoving machines and/or their implements. Earthmoving machines operate in a highly hostile environment. One of the many problems that occur in hydraulic systems is contamination by ferrous particles or chips. Chips are small metallic particles which originate through the normal operation of the system. However, when chipping becomes extensive, it can seriously affect the overall reliability and life of the system. Extensive chipping may also be an indication of other serious problems in the system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems, as set forth above.